FriendZone
by XxKickFashionistaaxX
Summary: Kim is new at school and she meets Jack, Eddie, Jerry and Milton. But after a year Kim meets Brody and Jack meets Anna. They both don't want to admit their feelings for each other. But while the time keeps on going Jack develops a crush on Kim while he's dating Anna and Kim is dating Brody. Are they going to get together? please read the story :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all (: this is my first fanfiction and i was bored so… I hope u guys like it ;) DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin it, but i wish i did. **

_FriendZone _

Kim's POV

"Kim! You're gonna be late for school!" " Yes mom, I'm coming!" I, Kimberley Bella Crawford, was going to a new school called Seaford High. I started to get used to it, I already went to 4 new schools so I wasn't nervous or anything like that. I looked in the mirror, I don't wanna brag or anything but I was looking gooodd! I was wearing my pink jean shorts and my pink tanktop and pink high heels** (A/N the outfit is on my profile)**, a pink lady as I call it myself. "Mom I am going to school, bye!" I yelled while I walked out the door. I walked to school because I didn't even knew where the bus stop was. While I walked to school, I was playing "call me maybe" on my iPod. I was full in the song when I bumped into someone, high heels, a slutty, way to short dress that barely covered her butt and her face was all plastic. "Watch where you going, bitch , no one bumps into Donna Tobin!" she said, Donna Tobin hmm.. that name sounds kinda familiar. "I was watching where I was going, why don't you watch yourself slut, I bet you were looking if you boobs were still on your plastic body!" I said, and with that I walked away from that whore. I saw a big building that had a sign on it that said: WELCOME TO SEAFORD HIGH. I guess this is my school. As soon as I walked in, everyone was staring at me, some boys whistled and girls gave me jealous glares. As I was looking in the hallways some latino came up to me "Yo , whutta do girl?" he said, I just looked at him weird and went on searching for my classroom, the latino kid came after me and started talking: "Yo, I am Jerry and you're hot!" "Hi , I am Kim and you're not!" I said and walked away from him, again. I saw my classroom and class already started. I walked in and the teacher introduced me: "this is Kim Crawford, she's new here and I was wondering if someone could show her around after school?" she said, almost every boy in class raised his hand, only a ginger hair kid didn't. Mrs Mcdoh chose a kinda cute boy with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, I was pretty happy that he was showing me around. I had to sit next to him too, which I didn't mind at all. After half an hour I got a note from the brunette, it said: "Hi, I'm Jack and I know how it is to be new so I am happy that I can show u around (:" Well, that's nice . " Hi Jack, I'm Kim and I kinda know that too because I have already been to 4 schools before, I am happy that u show me around ;)" I wrote, I stared at Jack and saw him blushing as he read the last part. Class ended and I walked towards the cafeteria when Jack came up to me " Hey Kim , shall I show u the cafeteria?" I smiled " yeah, sure " he smiled back and we walked to the cafeteria in an awkward silence. I broke the silence "so, how long have u been going to this school?" I said " 2 years already and I like it but some douchebags never go away" he said while pointing to a group of guys that where staring at me and were wearing Black Dragons jackets. Damn it, the guy with the curly hair was so ugly, but he obviously didn't think that I was ugly, he was almost drooling. Gross…. Jack snapped me out of my thoughts "do u wanna sit with me and my friends?" he said "sure" I responded and he walked to a table with a African-american boy and the ginger hair kid and hey, the latino kid. "Hi, I am Milton Krupnick" the ginger hair kid said, "I'm Kim uhm… Crawford " I said and he smiled. "I am Eddie " the African- American boy said, I nodded and then the latino kid came towards me" I am Jerry we've met before , didn't we?" I nodded "yes, we did" we all sat down when a slut walked towards our table. Wait a sec, that was that whore donna tobin! " Hey Jackie, who is this sleazebag?" she said while pointing to me, I knew she knew me but I didn't say anything . "That's kim and she isn't a sleazebag and now go away!" Jack said, HA he didn't like that slut either! "oh Jackie , I know u want me but u are too shy to show it" she said, Jack rolled his eyes . she shooted me a death glare and gave jack a flirty smile. Yikes she had some broccoli between her teeth . As soon as she walked away I started laughing and the guys started looking at me " Did u guys saw what she had between her teeth? BROCCOLI! " I said and they started laughing with me, Jack laughed kinda cute .

Jack's POV

When we all sat down, donna walked up to me. Oh no , not again. "Hey Jackie, who is that sleazebag?" she said pointing to Kim. Kim was way hotter than donna but I didn't say that because me and Kim are just friends. "That's Kim and she isn't a sleazebag and now go away!" I said. "oh Jackie, I know u want me , you're too shy to show it!" she said, I rolled my eyes and I saw how she shooted a death glare at Kim, whata bitch, I guess she gave me a smile but I didn't know until kim started laughing. I had to admit she looked very cute when she laughed. "did u guys saw what she had between her teeth? BROCCOLI!" she said. We started laughing with her. As soon as the bell rang I walked up to Kim "Hey, do u want to hang out at my place?" I asked " yeah sure but can I call my mom at your house?" she said "Yep" we walked to my house talking about donna tobin "Is she in love with you or something?" Kim asked laughing "Yeah, we dated first but then I dumped her, and now we're cool." I said laughing "yeah, right cool, you haven't see the way she stares at you and does this look familiar to u?" Kim did an flirty look and started touching my shoulder and she laughed very fake, like donna did "Hey Jackie, I love your shirt, omg did you work out, you're looking good!" she said giggling . I had to admit she did a good donna impression, way too good…. "How do u know all that stuff she says , without even knowing her?" I asked , her smile faded and she started to look a bit sad "Well, first we were like best friends but one day it went wrong and I still can't believe what she said at last"

_*Flashback*_

_Nobody's POV_

_Kim: Hey Donna, what are u doing?  
Donna: Nothing… Kim: do u wanna hang at my place? Donna: sure, I'll come right now. Kim: kay, ciao! Donna: bye!_

_The bell rang and Kim opened the door "Hey Donna" "Hi" Kim knew something was wrong because donna was usually very loud and she talked a lot. "Is something wrong?" Kim asked worried "No, everything's fine" Donna said. "Okay, I guess" Kim responded, we walked to my room and sat on my bed. "Kim?" "yeah?" "Why is your life so perfect?" donna said "what do you mean?" Kim asked confused "You have everything: a big brother who protects u, a mom and a dad, a grandfather and grandmother." Donna said "But you have all of them too, you said to me?" Kim asked, still confused. "No, okay! I don't have a mom, she died when I was 5 because my dad was drunk during riding a car and that's why she died, My dad also killed my grandma and grandpa because they all saw it happening" donna said crying, Kim was trying to hug donna but donna backed off " U didn't even asked me what's wrong! What kind of a friend are u?!" donna shouted, Kim was hurt and angry " what kind of friend am I ?! u didn't told me what was going on, I asked a million times what was wrong but all you said was 'nothing', I am trying my best to be a good friend to u donna but the one thing is, u don't see that I am trying so hard!" Kim shouted, Donna jumped off the bed "Yeah, right I don't wanna see you ever again, you're the worst friend I've ever had! " donna said and with that she left, leaving a crying Kim alone…._

_*End Flashback* _

Still Jack's POV

I was shocked of what Kim just told me, why did I even dated that bitch! I pulled a crying Kim into a hug "U didn't do anything wrong Kim, she's the problem, you are a great friend!" I said "Do u really think so?" she said "yes , I really do" I said, and she hugged me even more "thanks Jacks, you're amazing!" She said , I blushed "Yeah I know " I said , she punched me soft in my chest and laughed "yeah right" we laughed and walked to my house which was only a few metres away. "IS THAT YOUR HOUSE?!" Kim asked shocked, surprised, amazed by the big villa we walked to, "yeah, why?" I asked smirking "It's huuuge!" she said, I bet I had a grin on my face because it felt like I had "yeah, thanks I guess" I said , she pushed me "Ow, where was that for? " I asked "for you , stopping to brag" I laughed and grabbed my key and opened the door, Kim eyes widened "What the hell, this is like a palace!" I smirked "well, it's not that huge" "yes it is! It's way bigger than my mansion!" she said "so u live in a big house too?" I asked "yeah kinda, but not this big!" she said, I grinned. "u want something to drink?" "no thanks" "okay, u wanna see my room?" "sure " she said. We walked upstairs and went to my room, we both sat on my bed. There was an awkward silence. I broke the silence " What sports do like? " I asked " I do gymnastics and martial arts, I am a 2nd degree black belt " she said with proud in her voice, My eyes widened " I do martial arts too, I am a 3th degree black belt!" I said her eyes widened too "no way! Where do u train?" she asked "I train at the Bobby Wasabi dojo, together with Eddie, Milton and Jerry, oh yeah and our sensei is Rudy, u should come with me someday" I said with excitement in my voice "yeah , sure when do u have practise?" she asked with a curious glance "today, u can practise with us if you are so good as u say? " " sure, that would be fun!" she said

_Later at the Dojo…._

Jerry's POV

We were already punching some dummies and sparring as jack walked in too late "Hey dude, why are u so late?" I asked "I was picking up someone who wanted to practise with us" I was confused, we were the only ones who knew about karate and the dumb black dragons, right? I was wrong because I saw Kim walking in the dojo with a short and a crop top that came just above her belly button "OKAY, LETS DO THIS!" she yelled. I wasn't the only one staring because Eddie's eyes were widened and Jack was almost drooling. She was confused too because she was looking around her, I was already snapped out of my thoughts when she yelled 'LETS DO THIS' and that she was kinda Jack's girlfriend but Eddie and Jack, where still staring so I snapped my fingers and they were shocked and embarrassed so they were walking through the dojo and bumped into each other, yeah right and they say I am dumb. We started practise when Rudy walked in "hey, who is this girl?" "this is Kim, she is a 2nd degree black belt and also goes to school with us" Jack said "okay Kim, lemme see whatcha got!" Kim went to the punching dummies and did a side kick at the first one, his head flew off, at the second one she did a dragon fly kick, the dummy felt down, and then she went to the boards and broke three in a row. I was amazed and all the other guys too "that was amazing, Kim you're definitely in , right guys?"rudy said "duh"I said "she got my vote" Eddie said " A+ " Milton said "she's in!" jack said. So we started practising…. But then I heard a loud "OUCH!" coming out of the corner.

**A cliffi ;p So did u likee it? I hope so because I put a lot of work in it (; I'll update when I get at least 3 reviews, maybe I'll update sooner but that depends on the time that I have (: this is my first story so don't be rude please ;) xoxo kickfashionistaa **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all (: here is the second chapter of FriendZone, I hope u enjoy!**

**I want to give a shout out to LiveYourPassions and mjxoxo **

**Thank u 4 reviewing on my 1****st**** chapter of my first story :D DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin it, but I do own Anna and Abby**

_Previously on FriendZone…_

_We started practise when Rudy walked in "hey, who is this girl?" "this is Kim, she is a 2nd degree black belt and also goes to school with us" Jack said "okay Kim, lemme see whatcha got!" Kim went to the punching dummies and did a side kick at the first one, his head flew off, at the second one she did a dragon fly kick, the dummy felt down, and then she went to the boards and broke three in a row. I was amazed and all the other guys too "that was amazing, Kim you're definitely in , right guys?"rudy said "duh"I said "she got my vote" Eddie said " A+ " Milton said "she's in!" jack said. So we started practising…. But then I heard a loud "OUCH!" coming out of the corner…._

Kim's POV

We all started practising and I was sparring with Jack. He said he was a 3rd degree black belt but we're about to see if that's true. I threw a few punches at him, he blocked them all. He threw a sidekick at me , I blocked it and I threw a dragon fly kick at him and he blocked it wrong and so I kicked him on the ground and put my foot on his chest, like a boss. "Ouch!" Jack shouted , whata big baby. Apparently that took attention because all the guys were looking at me and jack. I took my foot off Jack and went to the punching dummies.

After a while punching the dummies I was looking around me and saw that jack and I were the only ones in the dojo. "Jack, I am gonna change so don't lock the dojo!"I shouted "okay, Kimmy I'm gonna change too!" I rolled my eyes at the name Kimmy. He says that kinda cute. _Kim, u don't like Jack he's your friend!_ When I only had my bra on I heard a loud sound coming out of the dojo. I ran in my bra and shorts out of the girls changing room and I stood in the middle of the dojo, opposite Jack. He was only wearing his basketball shorts, damn he had a sixpack! I was looking very long because Jack said "Like what u see Kimmy?" He was staring at my boobs and legs so I said "I have seen way hotter abs and u love whatcha see don't ya Jackie?" I smirked and walked back to the changing room. After I was changed I walked home and went upstairs to my room. I jumped on my bed and laid down for a couple hours…..

_One year later…_

Jack's POV

I was about to walk around the corner to school when I saw Kim walking a few metres in front of me. I grinned , she was dancing and walking at the same time. I already saw the school so I was walking a bit faster. I was only one metre away from her when she turned around and flipped me. " omg, Jack I am so sorry I thought you were a creepy old man who tried to kidnap me or something!" I groaned and stood up "It's okay, I would probably have done the same thing I guess…" she smiled and shoved me in the chest "yeah right, Jackie" Ugh, Jackie I hated that name but only Kim can call me that, no one else. We walked in the hallway when I saw a cute girl staring at me, blond hair, brown eyes, she looked a lot like kim! But Kim was different, she was cuter than this girl but…. _Jack, u and kim are only best friends, nothing more! _My mind told me. The girl was with her friends and they were all giggling, I was blushing, I felt it. Kim was walking to her locker and I walked to the girl. All her friends walked away and she pretended to search something in her bag. "Hi, I am Jack and u are new aren't ya?" The girl looked up, she had beautiful eyes, but not as beautiful as Kim's.. _shut up Jack!_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when she said something "Hi Jack, I am Anna and yes I am new, could u show me around?" "yes of course, right now?" I asked "sure" I looked in my corner to find Kim talking to Grace and Abby, her best girlfriends. She was looking a bit angry in my direction but I was pretty sure not at me. So I walked with Anna to class and sat next to her. Kim sat next to Abby , they were texting.

Kim's POV

So I saw Jack walking with the new girl who looked a lot like me. I went to class and she sat next to him, Grace said to me that her name was Anna. But who cares about Jack and Anna right? _U do! _My mind said. NO! we're just friends! I took a seat next to Abby and started texting her. Underlined = Abby **Bold= Kim**

**Hey Abs, whts up?**

Hey Kimmy, nt much n u?

**Nt much either, whts up with tht Anna chick?**

W8 who, oh her she's new here.

**Yea, I knw but how does she knw jack?**

I don't knw, y r u jealous, is Kimmy jealous?

**Shut up, f course im not, if jack wnts to date tht chick, I ain't gonna stop m!**

Chill, just kiddin'! but the bell's goin to ring any min so bye sweetie!

**Kaykay, bye hun! **

The bell rang and I took my book but when I walked out the door I bumped into someone. "Hey watch where u goi-" was all I got to say because when I looked in his beautiful eyes I melted. " I am sorry, I should've looked in front of me." He said "no , it's okay I should've looked in front of me" I said while picking up my books, I saw him smiling "I'm Brody and you're?" " Kim, and I do recognize u from somewhere but I bet that's just imagination" I said while smiling , he smiled back. Omg, he was really cute, but Jack was cuter, wait what the hell did I just say?! I got snapped out of my thoughts when Brody said something "do u wanna hang out at my place after school?" he said while smiling "yeah of cour-" I got cut off at the thought I had had karate practise after school! "no I am so sorry brody but I have karate practise but u can come with me if u want to?" I said while smirking "yeah, that would be fun" "okay, I see u after school!" "okay bye beautiful" he said beautiful very quietly but I heard it. I blushed and walked to my locker. I love this day.

**So whatcha think? Kim and Brody met and Jack and Anna met but they have feelings for each other. I'll update if I get at least 4 reviews, I might update sooner when I am bored ;p BTW: I am sorry that it was a bit shorter but the next one will be a bit longer (; Byee xoxo luv y'all **


End file.
